


"I Earned That Rank!"

by Jamie_Aizen



Series: The Hard Truths- Avengers Style [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Military research, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Avengers (2012), but steve needs to hear these harsh truths, not outright bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: After the New York Invasion and during a time when the Avengers can finally take a breather, a military officer contacts Steve to discuss some hard truths.Fandom: Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers(2012)Pairing: NoneCharacters: Steve Rogers, Military Male OCWarning: Not Steve Roger Friendly (not a total bashing but Steve is given some hard truths)





	"I Earned That Rank!"

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: So I’ve noticed a common trend in fanfics when dealing with the fallout after Steve’s actions. The military and other associates are quick to remind him that he never finished Basic training and that his rank of Captain is more of a stage name than an actual earned title. 
> 
> Which I’m not going lie, it is true. If you research the military regulations, there is no way he could have gotten the rank in the timeframe he was on active duty. It is possible to be promoted to officer from an NCO (non-commissioned officer) but its usually at a rank of E-8 to O-1 and its due to the rarely used Battlefield Commission. Which Steve was not. If anything he was Private (1) or Private (2) {because I’m nice enough}. 
> 
> Anyway, while I was driving to pick up my son, my thoughts went to what if the military, upon hearing that Captain America was found alive and healthy, decided to reach out to him. But they also did their research and discovered the true origins of Captain America. I think they would have to sit down and think about where to go from there.
> 
> Now I’m trying not to bash Steve. Despite some of shit MCU’s has done to him, I still like him. However, you can’t ignore some of his faults and pretend he’s perfect. He basically reminds me of people who do stupid or foolish things without thinking of the consequences and the situation seems to right themselves. While not bad, sooner or later that luck will run out.
> 
> To reiterate, not bashing Steve, just giving him some hard truths.

“I...I don’t understand. What do you mean I’m not a Captain?”

 

Captain Rylan Ackermann takes a deep breath as he massages the right temple of his forehead. “The same statement I have been giving over the last five minutes, Private Rogers-”

 

“It's Captain-”

 

Ackermann sniffs loudly. “No, it's not.” He takes another deep breath trying to control his anger. “You never finished Basic Training, let alone stayed to complete the Officer’s course. At worst, I could call you Mister Rogers and not bat an eye. But I want to give you common courtesy at least call you by a rank, even if it is one you don’t think you deserve.”

 

Rogers slumps even further into his chair and Ackermann can’t help but feel sorry for the man. It had been several weeks since the news of Captain America’s awakening reaches the military. While the brass was not happy that the military didn’t discover the Captain’s vessel, they were relieved that an organization under the United State’s payroll did so.

 

Even if the organization is a shady one.

 

“Look if it bothers you that much, I can call you by your last name,” Ackermann tries to compromise.

 

Rogers closes his eyes as he intakes a deep breath and nods, folding his arm. The African American officer cheers a bit inside for this small victory.

 

“Now, as I was saying, despite you taking on the title of Captain, you didn’t serve long enough nor took the recommended training for Officers.” He looks back down at the records his Major presented to him. “You don’t even have a college degree.”

 

Rogers looks his lips and turns his body away. At least he has the decency to look embarrassed.

 

“It was the 1940s and...well, college wasn’t the main focus of the time.”

 

Ackermann nods, remembering from his research about the Great Depression and the early years of the war. “Well, I can’t imagine what it was like during that time period. I’m going to guess it was rough and furthering your education was the furthermost thing on your mind at the time.”

 

Rogers released a small breath. “Yeah, well I wanted to help my community and the war front by the time I came of age.”

 

The officer nods in agreement. “Did you dream of pursuing a degree?”

 

The private rubs the back of the head, a flush on his face. “I’ll admit I did dream of doing something like that when I was younger, but ….” He frowns, looking away from Ackermann. “It was just a frivolous dream.”

 

“Is that why you were so focused on trying to get into the military- to feel like you’re doing something worthwhile in your life?”

 

Rogers gave a shy smile, making himself seem even younger. “My mother,” he starts, “she always talked about my father. How he served in the military during War World I, but he died before I was born. So all I have of him was the letters and the war stories she told me.”

 

Ackermann returns the smile. “I understand that.  For me, it was my grandfather. Always told me about life in the military, even for African Americans. He said it was it was one of the few times he actually felt like a man on equal terms with others.”

He then pulls out a picture, revealing a dark-skinned man in a War World II uniform, saluting in a unit with other African Americans. “In fact, you rescued his squad during one of your missions. He never forgot about that. Said you were one of the few men that had his respect because you didn’t leave them behind or treated him any different.”

 

Ackermann leans over the table, hands clasped over the folder. “That’s why we want to help you. The military feels that we owe you a debt and that you should be proud of wearing the two silver bars-”

 

“I am proud,” Rogers interrupted. “I mean when they gave me the rank and I wear it proudly-”

 

“But that’s the thing- they gave you the rank. You didn’t work for it, you take the necessary classes.” Ackermann takes another deep breath and continues. “I won’t lie and say you didn’t earn the rank because being an officer means being a leader. And you were that leader during such a time- even if it was short.”  
  
The man out of time still looks unconvinced and Ackermann decided to push a little bit further.

 

“You always said you were for the “little people”, correct?” Seeing Rogers nod, he continues. “Look at the situation from there point of view, then. There are people who do join the military for patriotic reasons- especially after the September 11th events that happen in 2001.”

 

The young man nods, looking a bit sorrowful. Ackermann couldn’t help but think at least SHIELD didn’t mess up explaining that event to him.

 

“But for others, they want a chance to do something better with their life. Some came from broken homes, others are in a position where they have no choice but to join the military because of their surroundings. I know a couple of soldiers who have joined because they needed to take care of their families. Others join because we offer to pay for their colleges. They stay for about 6-8 years and most of their schooling is already done or will be paid off.”

 

Rogers looks a bit surprised, but he wasn’t angry anymore. If anything he looks thoughtful. Ackermann took that as a sign to carry on.

 

“A lot of them work really hard to get to their positions. Some do go into Basic training and decide to lower enlisted. Others that can make it, go into officers training immediately. Hell, there are a couple of NCOs that actually became officers because of the latter.”

 

He reaches over and pats Rogers’ hand. “Look I’m not saying you didn’t earn that rank. You were a leader we needed,” Ackermann reiterated.  “But look at it from our point of view: you were a civilian who technically was not able to join the military due to your many disabilities and illnesses. There are many who are the same boat as you that we had to turn away because the military is about accountability and being able to hold your own. Then a doctor help forge papers so you can get in. You only spent a week of training in Basic during what we call the  “Red Phase” where the Drill Sgts. yell at you and if you make a mistake they will hold it over your head for the rest of time there.” The Captain let out a small smile. “I was nickname Kermit because of one incident and I answered to that more than my last name- even till graduation day.”  
  
Rogers snorts, trying to hide the chuckle that was deep in his chest.

 

“The point I’m making is that these people worked hard and overcome challenges to get to the ranks they deserve. I am the same. And so when I discovered that you, a private with no formal training achieving the rank of Captain, even if it was a moniker, it made me….well I’ll be honest, it made me a bit angry. But also sad.”

 

Rogers blinked in confusion. “Sad?”

 

Ackermann nods and repeats the word. “I saw your real records, you know. I saw how old you were when you joined. I can’t imagine the pressure you were under at the time. But the military put so much on your plate when you weren't trained for it or prepare for certain situations. I think it was because you’re a born leader and the grace of God that you managed to pull off miracles during your missions and survive them.”

 

Ackermann watches Rogers looks away, a bit of displeasure on his face.

 

“We want to help you, Rogers. This is no longer the 1940s. We want to help you to accumulate to the 21st century. Give you all the necessary training that you should’ve had during World War II.”

 

Rogers looks back at the Captain and Ackermann is a bit pleased that the other man looks less angry and more curious.

 

“What would this help entail?”

 

Removing his hands and opening the folder, the dark skin male presents several pieces of paper. “Training, for one thing, and then Officer school.” He points at one of the pages that had people in white uniform in it. “West Point is usually the most popular and easier way for young adults to start the road to becoming an officer. Not only are you provided with physical and job training, but you are also provided for.” He passes the brochure as he continuing talking. “The only downside is that you would probably be there for four years.”

 

Rogers frowns but instead of tossing the pamphlet, he places it towards the side. Ackermann took that as a sign to continue.

 

“The other idea is to introduce you to OCS training.” Seeing the confused look, he quickly reiterates. “It is Officer Candidate School in Fort Benning, Georgia. 12-week course broken into 2 phases-”

 

“And the military wants me to go through this training?”

 

Ackermann nods. “All expense would be paid for and granted you do have to go back through Basic Training again-”

 

Rogers’ eyes widen. “And how long is that,” he asks impatiently.

 

“Three months at one of the training sites but-”

 

Rogers leaps out of his chair. “You want me to be in training for six months! That is unacceptable!”

 

Ackermann couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “As to what? I think you’re getting an easier deal out of this, Rogers.”

 

Fists to his sides and face red as a tomato, the man carrying the Captain America title continues to fume.  The Captain sighs and tries to hide his annoyance.

 

“Alright, then Rogers, be honest with me. What were you planning on doing after Shield finally finishes debriefing you?”

 

Rogers’ posture becomes tense for a moment before slumping afterward. He’s back in his seat and a hand covers his eyes as he mutters his answer. “I was planning on ...sight-seeing. Do some soul-searching, try to figure out who I am.”

 

The Captain stares at Rogers for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next.

 

“Rogers, we’re not trying to upset you or fight you with this. I cannot imagine what your thought process is right now.” He reaches over the table to lightly touch the other’s hand. Rogers looks up and Ackermann isn’t too startled to see some tears welling in the man’s eyes.

 

“For you, War World II was several weeks ago. You were fighting a war so others could live freely. You sacrificed and lost people and your sanity. I don’t even know how you’re sitting in front of me today without losing it.”

 

The man looks up at the Captain, taking a deep breath. “I don’t know either.” He quickly wipes away the tears from his cheeks. “The other day, I check to see if … Peggy was alive. Do you know of her?”

 

Ackermann nods, allowing Rogers to continue.

 

“I’d pick some flowers for her and I actually walk into the facility, preparing to talk to her. But when I saw…..” He takes another breath, trying to control his breathing. “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t face her, knowing that she continued moving forward while I was stuck in the past.”

 

It was silent again before Ackermann begins speaking, choosing his words carefully. “It’s been 70 years, Rogers. Time has changed, some for the better, some for the worst.” He takes another deep breath. “We need men of strength, those that can continue moving- even things get tough. We- the military want to help you. We want to make sure you adapt to this century. It would be wrong to leave you floundering just because SHIELD thinks you survived a battle unscathed.”

 

Rogers looks back up to him, eyes still gloomy and deep.

 

“I also think that you should see someone, talk to a therapist-”

 

“Wait, now you think crazy,” Steve shouts.

 

“I didn’t say that Rogers. But I think you have some form of PTSD. Shellshock if you will,” Ackermann explains.

 

Rogers licks his lips. “Wouldn’t they send me to the loony bin if they discover I have that?”

 

The Captain shakes his head. “No. Nowadays, therapists only talk to their patients. They might prescribe medicine in some cases but most of the time they are there to listen to you. Maybe offer some advice or help you realize something important that you might have missed.”

 

Rogers slumps back into his chair once again, looking defeated and confused. Ackermann decided to open up a little.

 

“Since I joined the military, I have been on several deployments to Iraq. Three of them were traumatizing because I lost a good teammate and my best friend to an insurgent attack. Another was a good soldier I had expectations of. She was going places, just got married and was trying to earn her degree while having a career.” Ackermann takes a stuttering breath. “A bomb took out her squad. Killed everyone.”

 

Rogers’ eyes were wide in horror as the Captain continue speaking.

 

“There were nights when I woke up screaming because I thought I failed, that their ghost was haunting me because I thought I didn’t do enough. My Commanding Officer gave me a good talking to, said I needed to get my head on straight.”

 

“I ended up talking to a therapist, got it out in the open. It was… a relief.”

 

Rogers’ face turns thoughtful. “So they won’t call me crazy or try to lock me up.”

 

Ackermann shakes his head. “Only if you’re a danger to yourself or others and they wouldn’t just chuck you into a mental hospital.”

 

Ackermann continues speaking. “We’re not here to contain you or control you, Rogers. Granted you did sign a contract with the United States Army that you would serve your country but we also recognized your service during the War and we want to make sure you’re taken care of.”

 

He pulls out two white embossed business cards and slid them across the table. “One is my office number. If you have any questions or you want to chat, I’m available.” Ackermann taps the second card. “This is the number to a therapy group, totally anonymous. It's run by a Sam Wilson, Airforce.”

 

Rogers raises an eyebrow.at the card. “I’m going to assume that you want me to be involved?”

 

Ackermann nods. “If you don’t take the… military’s suggestion, I would still suggest speaking to someone outside of SHIELD’S influence. I believe getting neutral support would help in the long run than meeting someone who is going to push a secret organization’s agenda.”

 

The super soldier sniffs at the suggestion. “We’re on the same side-”

 

“Maybe,” Ackermann explains, “but I can tell you right now SHIELD’s goals do not always line up with other government organization. If anything, SHIELD has agendas only certain people are privileged too.” He pats Rogers’ hand as he stands up from the chair. “Be smart and never put your eggs in one basket. It might be a good idea to reach out to others outside of SHIELDs.”

 

Rogers huff but at least he didn’t seem against the idea.

 

“Well Rogers,” Ackermann begins as he reaches for his green beret and grabs his portfolio.

 

“Wait.”

 

Ackermann turns to see Rogers staring up at him. He had a scared look on his face. “What would happen if….I decided to decline the military’s offer?”

 

The Captain stands there staring at the super soldier silently before speaking. “While privately, you will be known as Private Rogers, the world will continue thinking that you're a Captain. At least until some hacks into our database and find out their information.”

 

Rogers narrows his eyes and Ackermann raises his eyebrow.

“Rogers, I’m sure someone from SHIELD introduces to the internet and the computer. Did they explain to that most records and files are now data that people can access with a few keystrokes.”

 

The man nods, almost reluctantly as Ackermann continues talking. “Then you should know that technology is both a blessing and a curse. We can easily get any information within seconds but so can our enemies or people who really have no business looking into our database. It wouldn’t take much for someone to hack and leak out your information and history onto the internet for the whole world to see.”

 

Rogers’ face shifts to horror and he swallows at the statement.

 

“Now if you decide not to accept our offer, the military will keep quiet about your origins but in doing so you’re taking a huge chance of someone looking into your background and sending out the information out on the internet. Once it is on the web, there is no way to get it back. After we would wash our hands of you.”

 

Rogers slams his hands on the table. “You can’t do that,” he yells. “It would also reflect badly on the military. The Army is the one that gave me that rank-”

 

“And the Army is providing you the means to keep that rank. If you went with our suggestions and someone did leak out your real rank; of course people would be upset. However, they will change their tune when it is shown that you are taking the necessary training to become a Captain. People would accept the story of a soldier out of time learning the ropes and accumulating to the 21st Century than the man who never earned his rank and then spat in the military’s face when offered the opportunity to learn.”

 

Rogers swallows once again and it seems the fight has left his body. Ackermann sighs.

 

“We don’t want to fight you, Rogers. We want to help you. During World War II, exceptions had to make. That we understand. But this isn’t the 1940s anymore. There are consequences about having titles without the proper training. Just like a doctor has to follow regulations and take classes to get and keep his license, so does officers in the military.”

 

The super soldier said nothing, just nods head.

 

Ackermann returns the nod. “Thank you for your time Rogers. Hopefully, we’ll be hearing from you soon.”

 

~

 

“Director Fury.”

 

“Captain Ackermann.”

 

Both males stand in the elevator, watching the steel doors slide to a close.

 

“I’m going to assume I might be losing one of my Agents,” Fury comments as Ackermann pushes the button for the first floor.

 

“Depends on how much Rogers cares about his standing in the eye of the American public.”

 

Fury snorts. “So this is about the military’s image,” he asks.

 

“Not just that but righting a wrong and fixing things before it gets worse.” Ackermann glances at Fury before directing his gaze back to the elevator door. “Rogers didn’t even understand the basic concepts that we learn the first day of training. Experience can only take you so far if you don’t know what you’re doing or what you are working with.”

 

Fury stays silent for a moment before he opens his mouth to speak. However, Ackermann beats him to the punch.

 

“Really, SHIELD should have contacted the Army immediately once they found Rogers-”

 

“You know why we couldn’t do that-”

 

“National Security, yes I heard your excuse,” Ackermann interrupts. “And that is what it is- excuses. Because god forbid an organization like SHIELD actually reaches out and ask for assistance.”

 

Fury scoffs. “So that's what this is about: military not happy they weren’t called to deal with Invasion-”

 

“Not really,” Ackermann quickly replies. “They are disappointed but that’s not even the reason why we finally reached out to Rogers. Someone contacted us with concern about Rogers.”

 

“I bet it was Stark, wasn’t it,” Fury comments.

 

The Captain gives a chuckle. “Actually it was Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes. You know, Stark’s friend and the military liaison.”

 

Fury’s eye widens as he looks at Ackermann. “What the f-”

 

“Yeah, he called us the day after he met Rogers. Talk about some events and topics. Said it threw up a red flag, so he asked us to check Rogers’ background.” Ackermann sniffs as he tried to cover his laughter. “It was a good thing we did too because if someone really wanted to do some damage to the Captain America legacy, they wouldn’t have to dig too deep into our records.”

Fury swallows. “So what now?”

 

The elevator finally stops at the first floor and the doors open. Ackermann places the beret on his head and looks at Fury. “Now? Now the ball is in Rogers’ court. Now I could suggest you order him to take our offer but I think it would just make him dug his heels even more. This is his decision that he has to make. He’ll either reap the rewards or suffer the consequences.” He steps out the structure and waves a farewell at Fury

 

The elevator dings as the doors slowly close behind the Captain.

 

-FIN-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now it is up to the reader to decide if Steve takes the offer. Personally, I would think that he would. At least because he feels like he owes it to the people (Dr. Eskine, Peggy, Bucky) that believed in him. 
> 
> Of course, Steve could be stubborn and take his chances with the outside world. But I think a lot of problems in the MCU concerning Rogers wouldn't have escalated to such proportions if someone outside of SHIELD's influence took him by the hand. I'm not sure, I'm just speculating.
> 
> If there is any prior or active military reading this, I apologize if I made some mistakes. While I am prior military, I was lower enlisted. I only know about Officer Training because we had to record events (25-V: Combat Documentation/Production Specialist) and the rest I had to research.


End file.
